This application requests partial support for the 1995 FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled "GI Tract VI, Molecular and Cell Biologic Aspects". This conference, to be held July 15-20, 1995, in Snow Mass, Colorado is the sixth in a highly successful series of FASEB sponsored research meetings which brings together select aspects of gastrointestinal research. Previous meetings have been highly successful, have been fully subscribed, and have helped advanced progress in molecular and cell biologic approaches to gastroenteric research. The program for the 1995 Conference includes 9 platform sessions, 3 poster sessions, and an introductory/plenary lecture. The focus for this meeting will emphasize new aspects of signal transduction, both as normally occurs and as is subverted in microbiologic pathogenesis; polarized aspects of plasma membrane trafficking normally and as part of regulation of epithelial transport; and molecular aspects of development and proliferation in the GI tract including enteric nerves. Thus, focus on three major areas of gastroenteric research is to be emphasized in a manner that develops common themes which cross individual sessions. The specific topics include: New Aspects of Signal Transduction; Molecular Microbiology/Pathogenesis - Enterotoxins; Biology of Intra-epithelial Defense Mechanisms; Plasma Membrane and Traffic Kinase Function; vesicular Trafficking of Membrane Transport Proteins; Molecular Biology of Ion Transport; Development of the Gut; Regulation of Proliferation and Differentiation along the Crypt/Villus Axis; and Cell/Molecular Neurobiology of Enteric Nerves; the Plenary Session will be on Tissue and Location Specific Aspects of Transcriptional Regulation. There is a balance in the Program and in the invited presenters between clinical gastroenteric scientists and basic scientists, many of whom are working in polarized epithelial cells. In addition, the Program is designed to bring together scientists whose work has overlapping and interactive potential as well. Women are taking place in this Conference. Of 33 selected presenters in 9 sessions, 1 women will Chair a session and 6 out of 33 presenters are women.